Red Cloud
Red Cloud was one of the most important leaders of the Oglala Lakota. He led from 1868 to 1909. One of the most capable Native American opponents that the United States Army faced in its mission to subdue the western territories, he led a successful campaign in 1866–1868 known as Red Cloud's War over control of the Powder River Country in northeastern Wyoming and southern Montana. The largest action of the war, the Fetterman Fight, was the worst military defeat suffered by the US on the Great Plains until the Battle of the Little Bighorn ten years later. Thanks to his efforts the Great Sioux Reservation was established where he and his people could live safely, though tension continued to rise between the Native Americans and the ever expanding the United States. Hostility grew between the Lakota and US when a recon team led by George Custer found gold on the reservation, causing many golddiggers and miners to flock to the region. In May 1875, Lakota delegations headed by Red Cloud, Spotted Tail, and Lone Horn traveled to Washington in an attempt to persuade President Grant to honor existing treaties and stem the flow of miners into their lands. Grant told them on May 27 that Congress was ready to resolve the matter by paying the tribes $25,000 for their land and resettling them into Indian Territory, an offer they refused. During the war that soon followed, Red Cloud did not join Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse, instead choosing to remain neutral. He became an important leader of the Lakota as they transitioned from the freedom of the plains to the confinement of the reservation system and outlived all the other major Lakota leaders. He died in 1901. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Manofgod) “My khan. Our scouts have returned but they bear sad news.” The legendary Mongol leader Genghis Khan can only bite his lips and close his eyes. “If we cant find a way out of here, then this wasteland will become our tombs,” he said. They do not remember how they arrived in this unknown plain. All they can remember was that they were out on a hunting trip when a flash of white light suddenly blinded them, and when they opened their eyes they were now transported away from their homelands, To a place none of them have ever been to. They were lost and trapped in this arid bed of endless dry grass and red sand. “We need to keep searching. If we can’t find a way then find someone who can direct us the way out,” the Khan said. As they ride out in search if help, another group of lost souls spotted them from a cliff. They were a small squadron of Lakota warriors who too has suffered a similar fate of abduction. Th e place looked a lot like their hunting grounds in Wyoming, but nothing that they have trekked before. While they were at ease since it looked a lot like their home, they too seemed to be boxed in this location they do not recognize.. Nonetheless, while they aren't worried about the desert, they are wary of these foreigners. “I think they are lost Chief. Should we come out and meet them?” One of the braves said. The chief, whose name is Red Cloud, has been keeping an eye out on those strangers through his looking glass. Gripped with xenophobia, he looked at his brave with a serious face and said, “Do you remember the last time we welcomed strangers in our land? And how they repaid our kindness with death, thievery and disease? We may not know this place, but we will not be befriending anyone, anymore.” And raising his lance and yelling his war cry, Red Cloud led his men to charge the Mongols. Two Mongol scouts were on reconnaissance at that time, and when they saw the Indians, they turned around in flight back to their Khan. One Indian fired his bow at the Mongol but the latter’s armor was too thick. A Mongol rider turned his back towards the Indians with his bow, and did a parthian shot, hitting one of them in the chest. Red Cloud avenged his fallen brave by skewering that Mongol with his lance. Genghis Khan heard the cries if his horseman as they headed towards them. But as the other Mongols jumped to their horses to help them out, Genghis told them to stay put, ready their weapons and lay low. They do not know yet what they are up against so it is best to hide and assess the situation.. The remaining Mongol kept dodging the arrows and trying to lose the Indians. He had already 10 arrows lodged at his back as he is nearing back to his Khan. Fortunately for him, he just arrived at his camp in the nick of time, and the rest of Khan’s soldiers quickly ambushed the Indians. They pelted the enemy with bows and crossbows, and one Mongol manage to dehorse an indian with a lance to the face. Another killed one with an arrow shot to the lung. Seeing that they have been bushwhacked, Red Cloud grabbed his carbine and fired, killing one Mongol in the abdomen. He then ordered his remaining Indian to flee the battlefield, but the enraged Khan ordered a chase. The tables have turned and now it was the Mongols who are pursuing the Indians. Knowing that their enemies are on fresh horses, Red Cloud told his remaining brave to keep them occupied while he turned his horse and sneaked away. The Mongols didn’t notice the other Indians slip away and focused on getting the other. As one of the Mongols were getting near the Indian with his lance, the Indian turned around and hit him in the collarbone with his stock club. But he is soon beheaded by Genghis Khan himself. With all their enemies destroyed, Genghis was about to order his remaining soldier back, when sudden a shot rang out. Red Cloud suddenly appeared from behind a hill and shot one of the lone Mongol soldier off his horse. With all his soldiers dead, Genghis Khan has no choice but to engage this Indian himself. Grabbing his saber, he rode out towards Red Cloud. The Lakota chief prepared his gunstock war club and went out to meet his foe. The Indian managed to make the first swing, and his club’s hook managed to pull Genghis khan off from his horse, but at the cost of him also losing his grip and falling. As the two finished rolling together on the ground and were trying to get back up, Genghis khan swung at Red Cloud, slicing open his abdomen. Red Cloud cried in pain as he puts his hand on his bleeding abdomen. Khan continued to swing at Red Cloud, but the Indian managed to bob from his attack, before countering with a hard bash from his club to the Khan’s head. The gunstock club’s spike punctured Genghis Khan’s skull. And with blood flowing from his head, Genghis Khan looked at His enemy and puts his fingers on the blade, feeling the huge hole on his head before falling down dead. Red Cloud puts his foot on Genghis Khan’s face and pulled his weapon from his skull. He then raised his weapon and cried in victory. Expert’s Opinions Although Genghis Khan had the advantage of better armor, sword and bow, he is still outmatched by Red Cloud’s lance and firearm. Both were great tacticians, and while Genghis Khan managed to create one of the biggest empires in the world, Red Cloud defeated a far more advanced foe who had guns and canons. His better tactics and experience ultimately earned Red Cloud victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Human Warriors